Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the evolved form of Humungousaur. He first appears in Ben 10 Alien Force in The Final Battle: Part 1 where it is first used by Albedo to fight Ben. Ben first used him in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien episode, Too Hot To Handle. Appearance Like Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur is an enormous ankylosaurus-like creature, being 20 feet tall. His skin is now green and he possesses a dark blue, spiked shell. His tail also has a mace on the end of it. His knuckles now have barrels sticking out of them, which he can transform into bio-Gatling guns at will. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Humungousaur has tough, green skin and nearly impenetrable armor plating similar to an exoskeleton. His muscle fiber has increased greatly, making him exponentially stronger than before. He is strong enough to easily overpower normal Humungousaur. As a result of millions of simulated battles over a millennium, his genetic DNA now allows him to form his hands into bio-Gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles and also some sort of red laser as shown when he fires rapidly at Captain Nemesis/Overlord. He is also one of Ben's strongest alien forms as in The Enemy of my Enemy (despite losing in the end) he was able to fight on an evening footing with Ultimate Kevin (actually having the upper hand in the opening moments of their fight). 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Albedo used him in his battle with Ben in The Final Battle: Part 1. He battled hard against him as Humungousaur, but Albedo defeated him easily and Vilgax forced Ben to hand over the Omnitrix. In the following episode, The Final Battle: Part 2, Albedo Ultimate Humungousaur asked for the Omnitrix so he could cure himself, but Vilgax refused, turning the Omnitrix against Albedo Ultimate Humungousaur and overpowering him with thousands of Humungousaurs, forcing him to change back to Human. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' He first appears in Too Hot To Handle, while fighting P'andor and his helpers, but almost causes a cave-in. He later appeared in'' Hero Time'' where he was furious at Overlord for taking Julie, and fought him to save her. Overlord was no match for him. He later appeared in Where the Magic Happens to take down the Adwaita, but right when he was about to win, Aggregor came in finished the other villain. He made his next appearance in The Enemy of My Enemy to try and defeat Kevin, but he sadly failed. In Girl Trouble, he was used to battle Antonio and won by electrocuting him with the light posts. In ''Ben 10,000 Returns'', he was used by Ben 10,000 to fight Eon's servants. Appearances Ultimate Humongousaur 1.jpg|Ultimate Humungosaur in "Final Battle: Part 1" 94.jpg|Ultimate Humungosaur in "Final Battle: Part 2" Bio.png|Ultimate Humungosaur in "Too Hot To Handle" Overlord vs Ben.png|Ultimate Humungosaur in "Hero Time" Ben 10,000 Ultimate Humugasaur.png|In "Ben 10'000 Returns" 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo; first appearance) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Albedo) 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' *''Too Hot To Handle (first re-appearance (by Ben)) *Hero Time'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (used by Ben 10,000)(x2) Videogames 'Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction' Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable alien in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms/consoles/hand-held devices (PS3, Wii, PSP, DS, X-Box 360, and PS2). The alien's normal form is playable also. But like the other ultimates he only appears for a brief moments. He has a special attack that uses his tail to swing at his enemies. His other special attack uses his missiles to fire upon them. 'Toys' *4" Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *6" DNA Alien Heroes Ultimate Humungousaur *4" DX Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *Comic pack with Aggregor *Ultimate Humungousaur Alien Arm Trivia *Ultimate Humongousaur is the first ultimate alien to appear on-screen. *He is the first ultimate to use the word "doofus". *He's the 4th Ultimate to have been defeated. He was defeated by Kevin in The Enemy of My Enemy. However it should be noted that Kevin had ALL of Ben's alien's powers including Ultimate Humongousaur's powers and Way Big's. *Albedo first transformed into this alien which is a reference to Albedo's first on screen transformation into Humungousaur in Alien Force to attack the Forever Knights. *In Cartoon Network's online game TKO, Ultimate Humungousaur is a pla * yable character. *His shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. *Ultimate Humungousaur was Albedo's first evolved form and was the last alien he used with the Ultimatrix. *He resembles an Ankylosaurus. *Ultimate Humungousaur is shown to be taller than Vilgax in The Final Battle: Part 2. *In'' The Final Battle: Part 1, ''The Final Battle: Part 2, and Too Hot To Handle, his missiles were colored orange. But in Where the Magic Happens, his missiles are a different color. This may have just been an animation error. *Ultimate Humongousaur is also a Toon Football player and also the third Ultimate Alien in Toon Football (first was Ultimate Swampfire second was Ultimate Cannonbolt). *Ultimate Humungousaur is April's Alien of the Month. 'Translations' Gallery Ultimate Humongousaur.png|Ultimate Humungousaur official artwork. UltimateHumongousaur.png UltimateHumongousaur2.png|Ultimate Humungousaur's missile hand Ultimate Humongousaur 1.jpg|Albedo as Ultimate Humungousaur Ultimate Humongousaur Cosmic Destruction.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur in Cosmic Destruction Vlcsnap-2010-06-13-15h31m51s180.png|Ultimate Humungousaur gameplay in Cosmic Destruction vlcsnap2010061621h04m43s51.png|Ultimate Humungousaur shooting missiles in Cosmic Destruction 995982 20100622 screen001.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur gameplay 2 in Cosmic Destruction BA27770B1lg.jpg|Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Figures now In Target And Walmart IMG_0979.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur action figure DSC06027.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur 4in. !Bz8CL3gBmk~$(KGrHqQOKiQEw13iIBCdBMYJpIKy4Q~~_12.jpg|DNA Alien Heros Ultimate Humungousaur. bio.png|Ultimate Humungousaur's Ultimate Alien debut Ultimate Humongausaur.png|Cosmic Destruction Ff ulthumungousaurset 384x216.jpg|Fusionfall Ultimate Humongousaur TKO.jpg|TKO Ult humongasaur hand.jpg|Ultimate Humungousaur's hands transforming Spiketailprofile.PNG|Cartoon Network profile thumbnail.aspx.jpg Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Clone Transformations Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens